guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80/Builds/N/R Explosive Extinction/archive 1
Rate-a-build Tested: #Okay I remade my build. If you think it doesn't work, try it. I even posted a vid of it for gawd sakes. #This build is an amazing solo farmer. Having tested it in a variety of settings, I recommend its usage in areas with high numbers of enemies with the same name to maximize its efficiency. Good Day.Ninja Ned 13:05, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #If you just want to kill everyone's minions, just take EoE, Bone Minions and use Taste of Death on them. Should be enough to set off a chain reaction on the enemy's MM('s) and kill their minions off. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:00, 16 July 2006 (CDT) #A build that brings its own counter. No idea what EoE is supposed to do in here. --Xeeron 15:29, 16 July 2006 (CDT) #considering eoe is part of the core concept, i think this is just a really expensive way to kill every minion in a 5 mile radius --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:39, 16 July 2006 (CDT) #--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 19:17, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Discussion 1 taste of death or even taking damage while dark bond is up will kill all your minions with EoE up, even the flesh golem. --KittySoft 12:21, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Level 11 Minions + EoE ... Maybe he aims for a strange way to kill all of his minions for some spike damage? Even though, Usage paragraph doesn't mention this intention. --Nemren 13:05, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Just an MM build, and a bad one at that. Delete kthxbai — Skuld 13:37, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Maybe you're missing the point ; This is a farming build. There is a video of this build - with terrible music, mind you :P - of it working. Clicky TehName 15:39, 3 October 2006 (CDT) On second thought, this might aswell be deleted. somebody completely edited it to not work anymore, which misses the point of FARMING completely.. *sigh* TehName 15:45, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Heya I;m putting this up as an example for a reevaluation of unfavored builds :) Every single unfavored vote completely misses the point of eoe, even tho there's a video showing eoe killing all the minions simultaneously. Except vote #4 which is just a random "wtf?" vote (Not a fifty five 12:03, 16 October 2006 (CDT)) The video shows it does work. But is it faster then a Warrior? If not what other practical purposes does the build have? Its a very creative idea but can you use it anywhere else effectivly? If so it would be interesting to see what kind of team you could make. But for solo farming it seems a bit to slow for, vermin at least.--DeathByPepsi 12:14, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :I think it is always useful to have multiple farming builds for the same target with different primaries. Not everyone has a WaMo available to them. Note that I haven't tested this build for actual effectiveness, I'm just commenting on the "multiple build" thing. Oblio 13:46, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::Nice video, but can't every other build solo Vermin nowadays? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:43, 16 October 2006 (CDT) #"MM brings its own counter." That is the reason that is given for this build's unfavored status. Although it does have a few fallacies, this build does not bring its own counter. The point of this build is to destroy its own minions after enchanting them with Death Nova. The chain reaction caused by EoE, cited by a poorly informed critic ealier, will indeed kill off all minions in the area. As the minions die, Death Nova's effect is triggered and the chain reaction destroys the monsters along with the minions. Thus, the build does not bring its own counter. Since this build does not bring its own counter, the reason given for its unfavored status cannot be said to be remotely accurate. If the reason for its unfavored status is not correct, then its status as an unfavored build must also be incorrect. Therefore, I argue that this build should rightfully be considered an untested build not an unfavored one. The pros and cons of this build may be debatable, yet its current status is clearly undeserved. Good Day. Ninja Ned 13:23, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :I agree. If we unfavor this build because it "brings its own counter", then I guess we should unfavor Build:Rt/N Explosive Growth Minion Bomber, since that build brings along a skill that kills all of it's minions after 30 seconds. I personally don't think of this build or explosive creation as MM's because MM's are expected to carry around an army of minions for as long as possible, whereas these builds are mass minion bombers, accomplishing quite a different task. VegJed 14:38, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Reading the unfavored comments, I realized that this build was unfavored as if it were a PvP build, unless Rapta's been encountering a bunch of enemy MMs in PvE. This being the case, any votes which are against it as a PvP build (which it certainly should not be, as Rapta mentioned, you only need three skills if you really want to kill off enemy MMs) should not be counted, and this build should be in Tested, not Unfavored. If you disagree with the previous statement, feel free to tell me, but barring any such statements in, lets say 8 hours, I'm moving this build. VegJed 15:19, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Doh! Well, after realizing that this build "was" in fact a PvP build originally, the unfavored comments make a lot more sense. However, since this build has been changed, it can be fairly stated that the build that was tested is not the current build. Therefore, I stand by my statement that, barring anyone telling me specifically not to, I'm sending this to Untested and clearing all votes not pertinent to the current build. VegJed 16:17, 17 October 2006 (CDT)